Fox twins of the Leaf challenge
by fangs of death
Summary: What if Naruto and Tayuya were twins but separated by Orchimaru. What would change in the Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer I don't on Naruto

Fox twins of the Leaf

This is a Naruto x Tayuya pairing

1. Naruto and Tayuya are twins. Tayuya has yin Kurama sealed inside her, while Naruto has yang Kurama inside him.

2. Orchimaru kidnaps Tayuya from Naruto when they are 4. Naruto remembers this because Kurama would not let him forget. Because Tayuya is gone Naruto acts stupid. Only the third hokage and Kakashi Know of this.

3. During the second part of the Chunin exams when Orchimaru attacks Naruto loses control enters four tailed state and goes on rampage trying to kill Orchimaru.

4. Tayuya who is scouting the Leaf senses Kurama's chakara and heads there. Y (yin). Kurama tells her that it is Naruto. Tayuya arrives and eventually calms him down.

5. Naruto ad Tayuya then work together to drive Orchimaru off but not before giving Sasuke the curse mark. The Hokage and anbu arrive. Naruto is also feral for the next three days. He attacks anyone who tries to make a move on Tayuya. Great example is Kiba doing this. Tayuya also becomes feral if a female does the same thing to Naruto.

6. Naruto and Tayuya are both trained by Jiraya and both have the fox summoning contract and the toads.

7. The invasion of the leaf still happens

8. Sasuke does still go to Orchimaru for training but also as a mission to eliminate him. And thens joins the akastkui after Itachi is dead as a mission.

I will post a prologue and a little piece of chapter one soon so any one who takes the challenge have something to work with.


	2. Prologue

**Charter one: Separation of the fox twins**

The Hidden Leaf, one of the five major villages of the elemental nations. Renown known for the teamwork and will of fire, home to the twin jinchuruki of the kyuubi no kitsune. Naruto and Tayuya Uzumaki: children of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and twin containers of Kurama.

Line break

A boy and a girl no older than 4, are running from a mob. Let's get the demon brats someone from the mob yelled. They are holding torches and pitch forks.

Come on Tayuya this way we have to hide the boy says, leading them into a forest. Slow down Naruto I can't keep up. Alright the boy now known as Naruto says.

Why can't people see we are not Kurama asked Tayuya? I don't know their idiots sis her brother replays. Come on let's look around for something to eat. Okay Naruto, his twin sister reply's.

A few hours later

**Naruto/Tayuya! Something dark is coming towards you fast! **Shouted a dark gruff voice in both of the kid's minds. Thanks Kurama for the warning they both reply to their respective half of Kurama. Yes the kyuubi no kitsune was split in half and sealed into both twins. Naruto carries the yang half. While Tayuya carries the yin half.

Well, well, well if it isn't the two little kids, a voice sounds from around them. Who are you, what do you want, and where are you hiding you coward the twins asked/yelled?!

I am over here the mysterious person replies. Naruto and Tayuya turn around to find a very pale man around his forties wearing a weird getup. My name is Orchimaru and I am here for you little girl.

You are not getting my sister you gay pedophile snake freak! Yells Naruto. Naruto rushes at Orchimaru but is easily swatted away. Naruto! Tayuya screams, running towards Naruto's fallen form. Oh no, you don't your coming with me you little brat.

You want get away with this you bastard Naruto screams from where he is laying on the ground in pain. Ha what can you do I am far stronger than you gaki.

I said give **her back. **Naruto whisker marks are more profound, his eyes have become red slits. A fox like shroud of red chakra has appeared around him. He rushes at Orchimaru with fists raised to attack. Orchimaru suddenly vanishes and reappears behind Naruto knocking him out.

So the blonde brat is the kyuubi jinchuruki, eh no matter. Hm I best kill the brat now while I can. **Fire style: fire dragon flame bomb**, someone cries out. Two people have appeared out of nowhere. One was an old man with a white beard and a white cape like thing with the symbol for fire shadow on it. The other was young man wearing a dog mask.

It's been awhile Sarutobi sensei, Orchimaru say recognizing the old man. What are you doing here Orchimaru? The one known as Sarutobi asks. Just taking a little something for a test subject. Orchimaru replies. Let Tayuya go Orchimaru, the man in the dog mask orders. Sorry no can do. It's time for me to leave see you, he replies vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

You will not get away with this Orchimaru.

He's gone sir, the man with the dog mask says. Crap! Let's go, Dog grab Naruto. We need to get him check on. Yes sir the one now known as Dog replies.

Line break

A few hours later Naruto eyes fly open, looking around he figures out that, great I am in the hospital. The door to the room opens revealing Sarutobi. Old man what happen and where's Tayuya. I'm sorry Naruto, but she been taken by Orchimaru.

You mean the pedophile, Naruto asks? Yes the pedophile the old man replies. I have to go after him! Naruto yells. No you will not Naruto. But why not, Naruto ask. Because we don't know where he is.

Don't worry we will get her back. Now get some sleep, Naruto.

Alright old man. Kurama can you here me. **Yes I can kit. **Will we get Tayuya back? **I believe we will kit.** I am going to act like an idiot so people want think of me as a threat. **Alright your choice young one, now you do need your sleep. **Night Fuzz ball. **Night brat.**


	3. the revenge of Naruto

**Chapter: 2 the revenge of Naruto**

It has been 8 years since Orchimaru has kidnapped Tayuya. During that time Naruto has grown and entered the ninja academy in order to become stronger so he can find Tayuya. Naruto failed the graduation test three times on purpose, but Mizuke one of the chunin instructors at the ninja academy tricked Naruto in to stealing the forbidden scroll. Naruto succeeds in taking it and learning the shadow clone jutsu. Iruka the academy instructor appears asking Naruto why he stole the scroll. Mizuke appears and claims that Naruto is he kyuubi. But Naruto claims he already knows, he then use the shadow clone jutsu to defeat Mizuke. Iruka then gives Naruto his headband telling him he is now a shinobi of the Leaf.

Naruto was then assigned to team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno with Kakashi Hatake as the team sensei. Team 7 did many D-rank missions before going on the first C-rank mission but the client lied and the mission rank was increased, but team 7 still decide to complete the mission. They completed the mission to wave. Then they were entered in the chunin exams. They have passed the first part now they are the second part of the exam. Naruto was blown away by a strong gust of wind, which was caused by female grass ninja. Naruto and Kurama then recognize the chakra of Orchimaru from the female grass ninja. Naruto then rushes to aid his teammates and to find out what happened to Tayuya. He appears before them in two tails state. Now let the story start.

Orch_**imaru**__**.**_

Ah Naruto you have grown.

_**Orchimaru I have not forgotten what you did to me now tell me where my sister is! Naruto yells.**_

Naruto you have a sister? Sasuke questions. _**Yes but Orchimaru kidnapped her 8 years ago. I will finally have my revenge. Now Orchimaru where is she.**_

Oh yes Tayuya your twin sister. I killed her. He does not know I am lying to him though Orchimaru thinks.  
><em><strong>Your lying I can tell. Sasuke Sakura leave heads towards the tower with the scrolls get old man Hokage. I will hold him off.<strong>_

Naruto you idiot we can't leave you you'll die! Sakura yells. Dobe She is right you will die Sasuke say.

_**I said go. I promises I won't die and I never go back on my word NOW GO! Hey Sasuke what's that on your neck?**_

Never mind, you better not die on us Naruto. Naruto be careful Sakura say to him.

_**I will now.**_

Alright Sakura let's go. Hai Sasuke. They vanish towards the tower.

_**Now Orchimaru I'm going to kill you! **_Suddenly the third and fourth tails sprout on the chakra shroud. Naruto starts attacking in a blind rage.

**In the Leaf***

Back in the Leaf village a red head girl, who is Naruto's age suddenly senses bijuu chakra. Kurama is that? **Yes Tayuya it is my chakra and Naruto's as well. It seems he his fighting Orchimaru. We must hurry towards him immediately if we wish to save him.**

Yeah you're right let's go! She shouts.

This is only a piece because I can't write that well and this is to help someone who takes the challenge get started.

So if you want to take this Challenge fic PM.

And may your Will of fire burn strong.


End file.
